Race to the Nexus
Race to the Nexus is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the fifth and final episode of the Rhino Nexus arc. This episode marks the first appearance of the Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger's zord, the Rhino Steel Zord. Synopsis With Control Dagger in hand, Dai Shi aims to unlock the Nexus for himself. The Over Lords refuse to let such power fall into the hands of the rangers or Dai Shi. Having searched all his life for his destiny, Dominic isn't about to let the Over Lords, or Dai Shi stand in his way. With the help of his friends, Dominic is able to unlock the power of the Rhino Nexus. Plot Jellica walked down into the dungeon. Jellica was not happy to see the bars of the cell had been busted through and Dai Shi was gone. Jellica: How did he break free? Jellica was frustrated and went to find Carnisoar. Carnisoar was busy directing the Rinshi as they prepared. Carnisoar: Hurry Rinshi. The stars are almost in alignment. Carnisoar then placed each crystal eye on a different spoke. Carnisoar: Snapping Turtle. White Tiger. Avalon Dragon. Jellica entered and told Carnisoar that Dai Shi had escaped. Carnisoar was not happy. In the loft, everyone is preparing for the trip to the nexus. RJ warns them the nexus will be guarded by hidden protectors. On a lighter note, they will be traveling first class. The Rangers travel to the nexus in the jungle master Megazord with bat power. Carnisoar and Jellica report to Grizzaka that Camille and Dai Shi are missing. They all assume they have gone to rhino nexus. Grizzaka quickly considers the control dagger has been found. Grizzaka uses Zocato power to generate a black flying cloud. Jellica and Carnisoar hop on and they take off for the nexus. Meanwhile, Dai Shi and Camille can see the nexus. They are unaware of burrowing under the ground until Camille is grabbed and about to be dragged underground. Dai Si races over and grabs Camille's hand. Dai Shi holds onto her as he uses the control dagger to battle. The sun hits the control dagger and Camille is released. Dai Shi helps Camille up and then tells her they are the protectors of the nexus and to watch her step. The Rangers, in their Megazord in the air, are knocked aside as Grizzaka, Carnisoar, and Jellica arrive. Dai Shi and Camille glance up to see their arrival as well. Dai Shi and Camille are knocked to the ground by the force of their landing. Dai Shi and Camille battle Grizzaka. Grizzaka easily knocks Camille to the side and continues to battle Dai Shi. Dai Shi has an easier time battling Grizzaka with the control dagger, but he is defeated. Grizzaka grows to giant size and goes after Dai Shi and Camille. The Rangers arrived in their Megazord. Dai Shi and Camille use the distraction of the Rangers to get away and head towards the nexus. The Rangers noticed this, but there is nothing they can do, as they are confronted by Grizzaka. The Rangers battle Grizzaka. The Rangers are knocked out of their Megazord, land on the ground, and demorph. Grizzaka, Carnisoar, and Jellica stand in front of them, ready to rid themselves of the Rangers. Before Carnisoar, Jellica, or Grizzaka can strike, they are attacked by sand snakes. Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, and Dominic quickly get up and race towards the nexus. Carnisoar breaks free and attacks them. Lily, Theo, RJ, and Casey hit the ground once more. Dominic stops and RJ waves at him to go on. Carnisoar notices the movement and fires at Dominic, but Dominic out runs the blasts. Lily, Casey, Theo, and RJ get up and morph. The four Rangers battle Carnisoar. Dominic is racing along, when he is confronted by Jellica. Jellica attacks and Dominic morphs into Rhino Ranger. The battle continues and Rhino Ranger is having a difficult time. The rest of the Rangers are battling Carnisoar. The four Rangers use the Claw Cannon and the wolf beam, but Carnisoar easily deflects the Rangers' blows. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger go into Jungle Master Mode and continue their battle. Carnisoar then teleports the four Rangers to another dimension. The four Rangers end up battling each other as they mistake each other for Carnisoar. Meanwhile, Camille and Dai Shi has reached the entrance of the nexus. Dai Shi tells Camille this is as far as he made it last time. Camille is ready to step forward, but Dai Shi stops her. There is a force field. Dai Shi uses the control dagger to break through the force field and they get thrown back onto the ground. Elsewhere Rhino Ranger continues to have a difficult battle against Jellica. Rhino Ranger and Jellica battle. Jellica wraps herself around Rhino Ranger at one point. Elsewhere, the four Rangers are having a difficult time in the illusion world of Carnisoar. Carnisoar creates the illusion that there are numerous Carnisoar. Red Ranger uses his tiger instincts to attack the real one and break free of the illusion world. Carnisoar is surprise when they return to the real world. Rhino Ranger keeps up his battle against Jellica. Carnisoar faces the four Rangers, confident he will be the Overlord to get rid of them. Carnisoar then grows to giant size. Meanwhile, Rhino Ranger defeats Jellica and takes off for the nexus. Dai Shi and Camille enter the nexus and soon find where the control dagger is to be inserted. Dominic arrives and tells Jarrod to stop. Dai Shi is not surprise to see Dominic, as he has the rhino spirit, but Dai Shi plans to have the rhino power. Dai Shi places the control dagger into the slot. Dai Shi is thrown to the ground. Dai Shi is pleasantly surprise to see he does have more power. Dominic walks up to the control dagger and places his hand on it. The Rhinozord is revealed. Dominic morphs and then leaps on top of Rhinozord. The rest of the Rangers have formed their Megazord, Wolf Pride Megazord and Jungle Master Megazord. They are battling giant Carnisoar. The Rangers are knocked out of their Megazords and demorph when they hit the ground. Carnisoar is about to strike when Rhino Ranger arrives on the Rhinozord. RJ, Lily, Casey, and Theo watch as Rhino Ranger battles Carnisoar. Dai Shi and Camille watch as well. Rhino Ranger forms the Rhino Pride Megazord. Rhino Ranger inside the Rhino Pride Megazord battles and destroys Carnisoar. RJ, Theo, Casey, and Lily are thrilled. Dai Shi tells Camille that the Rangers had done him a favor. Destroyed one of the Overlords and given him more power. Elsewhere, Grizzaka pops out from under the ground - determined that they have not seen the last of him. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) Notes * The Rangers upfront Grizzaka acting like they know him, despite never heard of him before. * The Nexus resembles the Command Tree from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Carnisoar is defeated. *Dai Shi's Zocato is mastered. * It is unknown how Dominic was able to enter the Rhino Nexus without having the control dagger in his possession however it’s possible this is because he has the spirit of the rhino or it’s just because the force field was still deactivated when he showed up at the rhino nexus. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury